Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -16\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.8 \times 100\% = 80\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = 10\%$ Now we have: $ 80\% \times 10\% \times -16\% = {?} $ $ 80\% \times 10\% \times -16\% = -1.28 \% $